particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Progressives (Selucia)
| Seats2 Title = Seats in Local Government | Seats2 = | Website = | politics = Politics of Selucia | political parties = Political parties of Selucia | elections = Elections of Selucia | }} The Democratic Progressives, officially registered as the Democratic and Progressive Party of the Commonwealth, is an inactive liberal conservative party in the Selucia. It was formerly the Liberal Progressives and the Liberal Conservatives. History The Democratic Progressives was formed as the Liberal Progressives in 3717, under Malagasy Thatcher. In December 3740, the party was renamed to the Liberal Conservatives. In 3774, the party was renamed once again to Democratic Progressives, and the official name not only followed suit but had its layout changed as well. The party gained a majority in the house and formed its first government in November 3776. The party was inactive beginning 3785. Ideology The Democratic Progressives generally believes in liberal conservatism, partly bordering on libertarianism, and Third Way policies. While it strongly champions social liberal policies, it is also a proponent of free-market and laissez-faire economic policies. Divisions Although the party is considered to be very unified in their approach to various policies, there maintains to be a number of divisions within the party itself with differing beliefs. Mainstay The Mainstayers form the bulk of the party's members. They are moderately centrist, with a diverse range of views but are almost unanimous in the following beliefs: *Selucia must remain as, and will continue to be, a liberal democracy. *Policies must not be made according to the party's ideals but for the benefit of the country. In this respect, the Mainstayers advocate for a loosening of the party whip and more freedom guaranteed to members. Seculars The Seculars is comprised mostly of irreligious and secular party members who seek for the abolishment of the state religion and the separation of religion and government as far as possible. Some of them are also republicans, though they wield little influence in party politics. Radicals The Radicals are radical centrists who aim to make the party as centrist as possible, such that all left-wing policies implemented will be balanced by right-wing policies. Free-Marketers The Free-Marketers believe in free-market policies and maintain the ideals of deregulation and less red tape. The Democratic Progressives' founder, Malagasy Thatcher is a Free-Marketer. Decentralisation Group The Decentralisation Group is an overlap between the above three divisions where its members advocate strongly for local governance and devolution. They believe that local governments should be allowed control of minor issues and policies such as agriculture, whereas national governments are to be concerned over foreign affairs and the military. This group is further divided into the Moderates and Radicals. The Moderates believe that certain local issues could be undertaken by the central government, while the Radicals believe that local governments should wield far more power, even in areas such as healthcare and education. Issues Economic The party believes in meeting the macroeconomic aims of sustained economic growth, full employment and, at present, income equality. Low taxation is a priority of the government. The party believes that income taxes should be capped at 30%, and corporation tax steady at 25%. The party also believes that sales taxes should be kept low at 5%, but taxes for luxury goods be higher, preferably from 35% to 50%. The government believes that government spending is too high.